


A Little Too Late

by Milkboi_22



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mentioned Goshiki Tsutomu, Minor Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Not Beta Read, Oblivious, Pining Shirabu Kenjirou, Pro Volleyball Player Ushijima Wakatoshi, Protective Tendou Satori, Romance, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 06:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkboi_22/pseuds/Milkboi_22
Summary: Shirabu Kenjirou never believed in love.Until his eyes landed on a guy with thick and messy ash blonde hair named Semi Eita, he didn't know that he would feel something more than hate.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Original Female Character(s), Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	A Little Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> I was working on Tsukkiyama's Hanahaki Disease AU when this plot suddenly popped inside my mind soooo enjoy reading! ❤

\--

Shirabu didn't know when it started.

Maybe when he was on his first year. The time when he introduced himself in front of the Shiratorizawa volleyball team, showed his skills and the coach came to a decision that he will be replacing his senior, Semi Eita as the setter for their starting line-up.

It was a new and mutual feeling.

_They hate each other._

“Shirabu, don’t forget to toss to Wakatoshi—“

“I know.”

“Brat.”

Shirabu could only roll his eyes before opening the cap of the water bottle and drank a good amount of water. From the corner of his eyes, he can see Semi with a deep frown on his face but he paid no attention to it.

It wasn’t new. It has been a routine of Semi to remind Shirabu with his toss and it always end up with the senior getting annoyed because of the short and monotonous response from his junior.

_‘I know what I’m doing. I’m a setter too and he doesn’t need to remind me.’_

"My, my, when will you two get along huh?" Tendou crossed his arms, shaking his head with a smile. He finds it entertaining when the two bickers like they are each other's archenemies but at the same time, they care for each other without even knowing.

They try to hide their feelings but they forgot that the eyes are honest and they always tell the truth, even if their mouth is telling a lie.

Tendou remembered how Semi's eyes search for Shirabu in the cafeteria during lunch and when he asked him who was he looking for, the latter just shrugged and focused on eating his food. Later that day, he saw Semi asking Taichi if Shirabu's skipping lunch.

Oh and the time when Semi suddenly collapsed on the court during their training and Shirabu's eyes sparked with concern. Tendou knew that he wants to go near him, but he was stopping himself from doing so.

He knew all of it, yet he didn't make a move to tell them or get them to admit it because he wants them to realize it themselves.

Shirabu didn't answer and just ignored him while Semi scoffed before walking away from the brunette.

"Don't let him get to you." Taichi teased, reminding him to stay cool and hold himself back from roasting the setter.

Shirabu rolled his eyes before repeatedly slamming the volleyball on the floor. "He doesn't need to remind me every single time. I know what I'm doing."

"Maybe he's just concerned."

"He's not." Shirabu replied almost immediately. "That's ridiculous."

"What do you mean 'ridiculous'? He's the team mom after all." Taichi muttered, waiting for Shirabu's reaction but he was greeted with a blank stare.

"How about you help me practice my serves?"

Taichi sighed since he was left with no choice but to nod. Shirabu was obviously dropping the subject and as much as he wants to tease him, the brunette seems to be in a bad mood and Taichi didn't want to push his buttons so he just practiced with him while they wait for their coach to enter the gym.

Shirabu effortlessly slammed the ball towards Taichi who cursed when he almost got hit on his face.

"I know you're pissed but spare my face, Kenji!" he cried out as he stomped on his feet like a little child. On the other hand, Shirabu just smirked before reaching out to grab another volleyball.

He was about to hit it once again but stopped when he heard Tendou's voice who stood a few steps from where they are practicing.

"Eita-kun, the school festival's next week." The red-haired male started with a hint of playfulness in his tone. "Aren't you going to ask the girl out?"

To say that everyone was shocked would be an understatement. The news has left them totally flabbergasted.

Before Semi could even open his mouth, his teammates are already surrounding him.

"A girl? You like someone, Semi-san?" Goshiki asked, eyes sparkling with innocence and curiosity.

"I—uhm, well—"

For the third time that day, Shirabu rolled his eyes before turning his attention to the ball on his hands, unconsciously gripping it tighter. When he realized that, his grip loosens, looking up to be greeted by Taichi's calculating gaze.

"What?" his voice was void of emotions.

Taichi wanted to say something but thought it would be best to shut his mouth. Shirabu was waiting for him to say something but he just shook his head before motioning for Shirabu to continue practicing his serves.

\--

It was Monday afternoon when he woke up to the annoying sound of tables being bumped by his classmates (mostly girls) and their earsplitting scream. Shirabu slowly opened his eyes and almost cursed when he felt a pain on his back probably because of leaning on the table for almost an hour.

Well, you couldn't blame him. It was raining and the cold weather lulled him to sleep.

"Oh, you're awake.”

Shirabu rubbed his eyes as he turned to face Taichi who was busy reading some manga.

"What the fvck is happening and why are they fvcking screaming?" Shirabu grumbled, annoyed that his peaceful sleep was disturbed by all the noise.

Far from what he was feeling at the moment, Taichi, who seems unbothered with all that’s happening, took a sip from his iced tea before answering. "Semi-san's outside."

Shirabu's brows furrowed upon hearing the name. _Why is he here? To piss me off?_

He couldn't cross out the possibility of Semi passing by the second years' floor just to piss him off. He has been doing it since Shirabu was on his first year so it is no surprise if he's doing it as if it was a part of his daily routine.

But then again, if Semi was here to piss him off, why didn't he wake him up? He knows that Shirabu treasures his sleep so much and it would definitely annoy the hell out of him. Heck, it would even ruin his day.

So, why didn't he do it?

"And?"

"I don't know. Why don't you go see for yourself?" Taichi whispered as he shot him a sideway glance.

"Whatever. I'm going to the washroom."

Shirabu had a bad feeling about it but he shrugged it off and walked towards the door where his classmates are currently pushing each other. Some are whispering while the others are trying to suppress a squeal.

Thankfully, Shirabu was able to get out of the classroom _alive_. He tried to catch his breath before walking towards the washroom but as soon as his eyes landed on the familiar ash blonde-haired guy, he stopped.

Semi was smiling as he was having a small talk with Shirabu's classmate, _Watanabe Akari._

Well, you can say that she's the campus princess and an ideal girl that every man wants. Her hair was ebony-black and it tumbled over her shoulders. She had eyes that were the color of the richest chocolate, a dainty nose, lips that looks plump and soft, and the cherry on top: a bubbly personality.

_She was beauty in its truest form._

Shirabu didn't know how long he was staring but maybe it was not long before he was snapped out of his reverie when Semi's eyes landed on his brown ones.

"Oh, you're there. I thought you're going to sleep all day." Semi commented, obviously trying to annoy him but Shirabu didn't bother answering him as he had a quick glance on the bouquet of flowers that was on Watanabe's arms.

_Tulips._

Shirabu blinked once, twice before looking up at Semi who had an unreadable expression. Next to him was the campus princess with a bright smile etched on her face.

"It's already afternoon but good morning to you, Shirabu-san!" Watanabe greeted to which Shirabu was left with no other choice but to reply.

"Good afternoon, Watanabe-san, Semi-san." he slightly bowed. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go to the washroom."

"Sure! See you on class!" Watanabe beamed, unaware of the fact that Semi's gaze was following Shirabu until he was out of sight.

 _'What's wrong with him?'_ he mentally asked himself when he caught the faintest flicker of an unknown emotion in Shirabu's eyes.

Meanwhile, Shirabu tried to not mind the foreign feeling that settled in the pit of his stomach after processing what just happened.

_So, he didn't pass by to piss me off or ruin my day._

Shirabu washed his face and almost sighed in content as the cold water kissed his skin. He closed his eyes and breathe but his mind wandered with the scene he just witnessed.

_Obviously, Semi was the one who gave the bouquet to Watanabe._

And Shirabu doesn't care.

He doesn't give a shit about Semi.

He hates him, right?

He hates him.

So, why is he trying to stop the tears that were threatening to fall from his brown eyes?

\--

As soon as the bell rang, Shirabu packed his things and stood up, waiting for Taichi to finish packing up.

"Taichi, faster—" he wasn't able to finish his sentence when a small voice interrupted him from his side.

"Shirabu-san."

The said male turned to his right where the voice came from and was greeted by Watanabe's beaming smile.

"Watanabe-san."

"I-I was just wondering if I can come with you?" she sounded hopeful while Shirabu was confused as to what she was saying.

"Oh, where?"

"To the gymnasium. Semi-san told me that he'll walk me home after his practice match and he said that if I want to watch, he'll pick me up here but I don't want to bother him."

Shirabu watched as she nervously smiled and bit her lip. The hue of red spread throughout her cheeks didn't go unnoticed.

"So, if it's okay to the both of you—"

"Okay." Shirabu didn't mean to sound rude but the girl doesn't need to explain further. She just wants to watch Semi play and Shirabu is not in the position to say 'no.'

"Really?" she looks surprised but seconds later, it morph into a relief one. "Thank you so much, Shirabu-san!"

Shirabu could only nod, trying to swallow the lump that was forming in his throat. He felt someone tapping his back and knew that it was Taichi.

"Stop hurting yourself, Shirabu."

Shirabu frowned. “What are you talking about?”

Taichi forced a smile. “Your eyes tell.”

\--

It didn't take long before they made their way to the gymnasium. Their walk was silent with an occasional humming from Taichi who was trying to not make the atmosphere awkward. Shirabu was silent throughout the walk (as expected) but his mind was flying off somewhere that he didn’t realize that they were already in front of the gymnasium.

“Are you okay, Watanabe-san?” Taichi asked when he felt her hands tugging the end of his uniform, stopping him from entering the gym.

“Oh, y-yes. I guess I’m just a little bit nervous, that’s all.” She replied.

Taichi glanced at Shirabu who only shrugged before opening the door of the gymnasium. The sound of volleyball hitting the gym floor filled their ears as they walked towards their team mates.

“Shirabu, you’re here!” Tendou cheered as if he didn’t expect the younger to show up.

The latter just nodded, eyes searching for the ash blonde-haired male before he heard his familiar voice whispered against his ear.

“And whom are you looking for?”

Shirabu’s breath hitched as he felt Semi’s hot breath against his skin. He felt a shiver ran down his spine, like a bolt of electricity that made his body stiffen.

_Shit._

Shirabu tried to keep a stoic expression--the one he has mastered since he was a child--despite feeling like he was on cloud nine.

“I’m asking you, Kenji—“Semi wasn’t able to finish his sentence when Tendou called him out.

“Hey, Eita-kun! Someone’s here to pay you a visit!”

Semi turned to look at Tendou so Shirabu took that opportunity to jog away from him. For the first time, being close to the senior was suffocating and painful. His chest feels like it was being squeezed, his whole body was numb and he couldn’t think straight. Goshiki seems to have notice this so he did not hesitate to stand beside the older.

“Shirabu-san, are you okay?” he asked, voice lace with concern.

Shirabu almost jumped in surprise but he stood firm on the ground. “Don’t worry about me, I’m fine."

“Are you sure?”

“Mhm.”

Shirabu decided to start warming up as he tried to ignore the unsettling feeling that began welling inside him. His teammates were busy teasing Semi and Watanabe that they didn’t notice their coach walking towards them. By the time that they were told to warm-up, Shirabu was already done.

He sat on the bench, not paying attention to his surroundings as he heaved a sigh. From the corner of his eyes he can see Watanabe cheering for Semi but he didn’t bother looking at the latter--afraid of facing the truth, the reality that he’d been denying for so long.

\--

Days passed by like a blur and before he knew it, it was already Thursday.

Shirabu took in a deep breath as the rain drummed wildly on the roof and splattered hard against the classroom windows, drawing his gaze to it. He can feel himself being lulled to sleep once again but this time, he managed to fight the urge and take down some noted to keep him busy.

It was kind of boring without Taichi around. His dorm mate was feeling under the weather so he told him to stay in their dorm until he feels better.

When the class ended, Shirabu immediately packed his things before rushing to the door. As expected, Semi was patiently waiting at the hallway with his back against the wall and his hands on his pockets.

It’s been days since Semi started to wait for Watanabe until her class was finished and up until now, Shirabu was still not used to it.

He was still not used to seeing Semi’s face right after their class.

He was still not used to seeing Semi looking whipped.

And lastly, he was still not used to seeing Semi with a girl.

“You look stressed.” Semi commented as soon as Shirabu was out of their classroom.

“Don’t start with me.” The younger glared, hugging his books on his chest. He was about to leave when Semi grabbed his right arm, making him stop. “What?”

“We have practice, remember?”

Shirabu’s eyebrows arched. “You don’t have to remind me.”

“But that’s the way to the dormitory.” Semi’s eyes squinted, as if he was trying to read what’s going on in Shirabu’s mind. “Are you trying to ditch—“

“I’m not ditching practice.” Shirabu butted in as he pulled his arms from Semi’s grasp. “I have to check on Taichi.”

Before Semi could even react, Shirabu already marched his way to the exit. He reached for the umbrella inside his bag but frowned when he can’t feel it. He internally cursed when he remembered that he left it on the bedside table when Taichi borrowed it the other night and he forgot to put it back.

Left with no choice, Shirabu darted through the cold rain. It felt good against his skin but it didn’t last long as his body began to shiver. Luckily, he was at the doorstep of their dorm when the rain was still coming down hard and there were occasional rumbles of thunder. He made his way to the elevator and quickly got out of it when he reached the fifth floor.

“Taichi?” he softly called out as soon as he opened the door. Shirabu heard Taichi’s muffled voice and found him wrapped in his thick blanket like a burrito. “How are you feeling? You’re not gonna di—“

“Stop over reacting, I’m not gonna die.”

Shirabu grinned, placing his bag on the bedside table.

“Oh my goodness, why are you soaking wet?” Taichi screamed with wide eyes.

“Tch. don’t worry about me, I’m fine.”

“You’re fine right now but what if you’ll get sick later on!” Taichi retorted. “You’re shivering like a fvcking leaf, Shirabu. Drink a lot of water and take a bath.”

Shirabu could only sigh in defeat before following Taichi’s orders.

\--

The rain felt nice against his skin yesterday and now Shirabu was feeling like sht.

He woke up with a headache--like a hammer banging on his head--and a heavy feeling. His body was shivering with cold and he was sneezing from time to time. His eyes felt tired and he just wants to sleep all day but today was not his day.

If not because of their chemistry quiz, Shirabu would’ve been in his dorm, wrapped in his blanket and having a good sleep.

“Shirabu, you look pale.” Taichi pointed out as they made their way towards the gymnasium.

“I’m fine, Taichi.” He answered shortly even though his expression was telling otherwise.

The moment they stepped inside the gym, Shirabu can already feel the surrounding spinning. He held unto Taichi’s arm for support and it took him some time to regain his balance.

He acted like he was fine and ignores the concerned look on Taichi’s face as they started warming up.

“Shirabu, don’t forget to toss to—“

“Got it.”

Semi’s brows furrowed when he noticed that Shirabu’s voice was croaky, as if something was stuck in his throat. He was used to the monotonous voice of Shirabu but today was different and the started to worry when he feels like something’s wrong.

Not too long after their warm-up, their practice match started. Shirabu was trying so hard to play like how he normally would but he was just not in his best form. Despite that, he continued to toss, panting heavily from time to time.

Their team was on a set point and when Shirabu gave his last toss to Ushijima, he knew right away that they will win.

“That was amazing, Ushijima-san!” Goshiki praised his senpai, voice filled amusement and sincerity.

Their coach gave ten minutes to rest before they will start cleaning the gym and while they are happily sharing stories, behind them was Shirabu who was already feeling nauseous. He tried to block out their voice since the noise that echoes inside the four corners of the gymnasium is not helping at all.

“Shirabu.” Taichi whispered to which Shirabu answered with a hum. “I told you to take a rest. You’re so stubborn.”

“I can’t ditch practice.” He whispered back before resting his head on Taichi’s shoulders.

They were enveloped by a deafening silence for a few minutes before Shirabu spoke.

“Taichi, I think I like—no, I’m in love with him.”

“What?”

“I think—“ Shirabu paused, staring at Semi who was smiling while Watanabe was wiping his sweat. “I’m in love with Semi-san.”

“Took you long enough to finally admit it.”

“B-But he likes someone else.” Shirabu stuttered as he felt his heart break into tiny pieces.

_So this is what love feels like._

Taichi could only look away, not having the courage to look at Shirabu. He can’t afford to see the pain in his friend’s eyes as he was not used to seeing him like this.

“I-I’m sorry, Shirabu.” Was all he could say.

The ten-minute break was finally over and they all helped in cleaning the gym. Taichi, who’s the only one who knew about Shirabu’s condition, volunteered to take Shirabu’s task. He told him to stay and wait for him to finish but Shirabu couldn’t bear watching them clean while he’s not doing anything. Shirabu being so stubborn, he decided to at least help in picking up the volleyball that they used.

“Hmm, I guess I was wrong. Maybe Semi really is serious with her.”

Shirabu was about to pick up another volleyball when he heard Tendou talking to Reon.

“I guess? He waits for her until her class ends and he walks her home every day.”

“I thought he was just using her to make our pretty second year setter jealous.”

“At first, that’s what I thought too but then it looks like he’s also happy with her so we should just let him be.”

“But my ship—“

“If it’s meant to be, it will be.”

Shirabu felt like he was being stabbed in the chest for who knows how many times. He can feel his heart breaking for the nth time that day and his body is starting to feel numb.

Before his mind can even register what was going on, Shirabu finds himself storming out of the gymnasium. His team mates was calling his name but he didn’t bother looking back. Instead, he focused on the path where his feet wanted to take him.

Shirabu didn’t even bother walking under the pouring rain. The sun was nowhere to be seen and the clouds seem to understand what he’s feeling right now.

Shirabu bitterly smiled as his tears started to roll on his cheeks like a raging waterfall.

_So this is what love feels like._

_Far from the fairy tale endings that his sister loved to watch._

Shirabu stopped on his tracks when his vision started going blurry. He can feel his legs giving up as the noise was slowly disappearing until he can no longer hear it.

“Kenjirou!”

Shirabu felt his body collapsed before everything went black.

\--

Shirabu woke up when something cold was placed on his forehead. His body trembled with the sudden touch before he slowly opened his eyes only to realize that he was not in his dorm room.

“I’m glad you’re finally awake.”

Shirabu’s eyes darted to the man who was sitting on the right side of the bed. His messy ash blonde hair was sticking up everywhere yet it didn’t make him less attractive.

“The whole team was so worried about you.”

And now that Semi’s in front him, he started to think of when did he start falling for this guy whom (as far as he know) he hates since the day he met him.

Was it the time when he was too busy with his studies to the point where he skips lunch and Semi just appears in front him, holding a bento box that he made just to make sure Shirabu has something to eat while he study?

Maybe the time when he sprained his ankle and Semi was the one who gave him a piggyback ride while talking nonsense in hopes that Shirabu will divert his attention somewhere and not on his sprained ankle?

Was it the time when Shirabu was locked on the boy’s restroom and it was so dark that he started having panic attacks but then Semi searched for him and was able to find him right before he pass out?

Or the time when Semi found him in the academy’s swimming pool and saved him from almost drowning because his schoolmates hated his guts that they decided to push him in the pool when they had the chance?

Shirabu didn’t know when it started.

Maybe when he was on his first year but he was afraid to admit that what he’s feeling was something more than hate.

After all, he never believed in love until he met a guy with thick and messy ash blonde haired named Semi Eita.

“Shirabu?” Semi waved his hands in front of Shirabu whose eyes started welling up with tears.

“Eita.” He whispered, streams of tears flowed faster than his heartbeat. Semi was shocked but has no idea if it’s because that was the first time that Shirabu called him by his first name or the fact that he’s crying in front of him right now.

“A-Am I too late?” Shirabu added as he tried to wipe his tears away. “D-Do you really like her that much?”

Semi didn’t know what to answer and he’s not even sure if he understood what Shirabu was trying to say. He just stared at him with wide eyes and mouth agape, cursing internally when Shirabu’s body wracked with an onslaught of sobs and tears.

“Shirabu—“ he trailed off, trying to weigh the emotions that he’s feeling at the moment. His clenched as he watched Shirabu in front of him, looking so vulnerable and broken.

“I-I’m sorry.” Semi’s hands automatically found their way to cup Shirabu’s tear-stained cheeks. “I’m really sorry.”

\--

It was Sunday when Shirabu woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. He was tired from work but he forced himself to reach for the phone that was on his bedside table.

“What?” he grumbled, not bothering to look at the caller’s ID. He just wants the conversation to be over so he can go back to sleep but hearing Tendou’s voice from the other line was enough to wake him up.

“Shiraboo, did you just wake up? We’ve been waiting for you for almost an hour!”

“Tch. I didn’t ask you to wait for me.”

“It’s been ten years and you still act like a little shira-brat.”

“Ugh, whatever. I’ll be there in twenty minutes.”

“What? No, make it five minutes.”

Shirabu rolled his eyes. He could hear Ushijima’s voice from the other line, telling his boyfriend to let Shirabu take his time.

“Thank you, Ushijima-san.”

“No problem. See you later, Shirabu.”

As soon as the call ended, Shirabu rushed towards the bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror.

It’s been ten years since he confessed to Semi but he could still recall everything as if it just happened yesterday.

It’s been ten years yet his heart still beats for that one person.

\--

The moment Shirabu stepped out of his car, he was greeted with a warm and tight hug from Taichi who was jumping excitedly.

“It’s nice to see you again, Shirabu!”

“Same here, Taichi.” A small smile made its way on Shirabu’s face before turning towards Tendou and Ushijima.

“You’re late, Doctor Shirabu Kenjirou.” Tendou announced with a deep frown that was soon replaced with a bright smile. “But I love you and I know you’re tired from work so I’ll let you slide this time.”

Shirabu heartily chuckled before hugging Tendou. “You always let me slide, Tendou-san. After all, I’m your favourite kouhai.”

“Where’s the lie?” Ushijima agreed, extending his hand to which Shirabu accepted. “I’m glad that you agreed to this despite your busy schedule, Doc.”

“Well, it’s been years since I last stepped on this court.” Shirabu mumbled under his breath, a wave of nostalgia suddenly hit him as he stared at Shiratorizawa Academy’s gymnasium. “By the way, where are the others?”

“They’re on their way.”

Shirabu’s smile faltered when someone crossed his mind. “I-Is he coming?”

He turned to look at his friends when they didn’t answer and just looked away. It was enough for Shirabu to know that he’s not going to make it—

“Who? Me?”

Just like the last time he had been close to him like this, Shirabu finds himself holding his breath. He hated how his body reacts upon hearing that familiar voice, he hated how the boy still have the same effect on him when it’s been ten years since they last saw each in person.

Shirabu slowly turned around and was greeted with a smile that he missed seeing in person.

“Hey, Shirabu.” Semi spoke softly as he stared at Shirabu’s brown eyes.

“Hey, Semi-san. I’m glad you made it.” The latter could feel his heart skipping a beat but he paid no attention to it as he mentally remind himself that--

_‘He’s married now.’_

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world. Besides, Akari volunteered to look after Yuna.”

Shirabu saw how Semi’s eyes sparkled with happiness as he mentioned his wife and daughter. He felt his heart drop and another wave of ‘what ifs’ started to cloud his mind but he immediately shrugged off those thoughts and the heavy feeling before looking away.

Semi looked happy.

And that’s all that matters.

“Oh right. I bought something for Yuna but it’s in my car so I’ll just give it to you later.”

“Really? Thanks, Shirabu.”

As they wait for the others to arrive, they talked about what happened in the past ten years. Shirabu wasn’t able to attend Semi and Akari’s wedding since he was busy with his studies in Canada and he was thankful that Semi understood the situation (which he expected).

And in just a matter of minutes, Shirabu found himself staring at Semi while he listened to his stories: from his career, wedding proposal, wedding day, the day yuna was born. He looked happy as he recalled those moments in his life that Shirabu smiled without him even knowing it because Semi’s smile was too pretty and contagious.

“I’m glad that you’re back, Shirabu.” Semi turned to look at him with a smile etched on his face.

When their eyes met, he felt like he was being brought back to the days when everything was just all about volleyball and ruining each other’s day.

"I'm glad to be back, Semi-san."

_Shirabu Kenjirou never believed in love._

_And he never thought he will learn it in the most painful way._

\--

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, thank you for taking your time to read this story. It's my first SemiShira fanfic and I hope you liked it. <3 As you can see with the tags, I wrote this instead of sleeping so please bear with typos and grammatical errors for now, I will re-read it again tomorrow. 
> 
> Anyway, how was it? I hope that you enjoyed the story! Please share your thoughts, it will help me grow as a writer <3 Kudos and comments are highly appreciated! <3


End file.
